Revenge
by Selphie451
Summary: Ron et Hermione cachent leur relation à Harry qui ne se remet tjrs pas de la mort de Sirius. Au point de faire une bêtise et de mettre ses amis en danger... RXH
1. Chapitre 1

- NON… NON ! SIRIUS !!!!!

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, haletant, le visage trempé de larmes, revoyant encore les images de son cauchemar….

Presque aussitôt la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et ses deux meilleurs amis rentrèrent précipitamment.

- Harry ! Harry…

Hermione vint s'asseoir près de lui et l'attira contre elle, le berçant tout doucement dans ses bras tandis qu'il sanglotait.

-Shhh… c'est fini, Harry… calme-toi… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… shhh….calme-toi…

Mais rien ne pouvait atténuer sa douleur, et elle le savait…

-Sirius…Gémit-il en secouant la tête comme pour refuser la vérité. SIRIUS !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour contenir ses propres larmes et jeta à Ron un regard suppliant, espérant trouver chez son ami l'aide et l'espoir dont elle avait tant besoin…

Chaque nuit depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry faisait des cauchemars… d'horribles cauchemars… Il leur était parfois impossible de le réveiller et ils restaient, impuissant, à le regarder se débattre contre des démons invisibles….

Et c'était de pire en pire….

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et soupira en le sentant trembler.

-Ça va aller… ne t'inquiète pas… murmura-t-il, s'adressant autant au Survivant, qu'à la jeune femme. Ça va aller…

Hermione acquiesça en souriant tristement, continuant à bercer tendrement son meilleur ami.

-Pardon… murmura Harry en reprenant peu à peu son calme. Je suis désolé… je…c'est juste que… je n'arrive pas…à oublier.. ça… elle l'a tué… Elle l'a tué !!

-On sait Harry… on sait… répondit Ron alors qu'Hermione fermait les yeux en étouffant un sanglot.

Jamais en 5 ans elle n'avait vu Harry dans cet état… et cela la terrifiait…

-Je suis désolé… dit-il en abandonnant la chaleur des bras de sa meilleure amie. Ça va… je vais bien….

-Tu es sûr ?

Il acquiesça et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles…

-Ouais… ne t'inquiète pas.. je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir réveillé….

-Ho non ! On ne dormait pas… Répliqua immédiatement Hermione. Au contraire… On… on arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil…

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda soudain Ron. Une tasse de thé, un café ?

-Non…non, merci… ça va… Je suis épuisé… je crois que ça va aller pour cette nuit… merci… merci beaucoup…

-Ne sois pas stupide, murmura Hermione, embarrassée. C'est normal…. C'est à ça que servent les amis… tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, Harry…

-Je sais… Merci…

-N'hésite pas à nous appeler si tu as besoin de nous. Déclara Ron.

Harry acquiesça et sourit tristement alors qu'Hermione l'embrassait sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, Harry…

-Bonne nuit…

Ron pressa encore légèrement l'épaule de son ami avant de quitter la chambre, suivit par sa meilleure amie.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Ron…

-On ne peut rien faire….

-C'est injuste ! Nous sommes ses amis ! Nous devons l'aider ! Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre crier de douleur toutes les nuits… c'est trop dur… murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Hermione….

Ron s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa doucement le visage pour sécher ses larmes avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je sais que c'est difficile mais on ne peut rien faire… si ce n'est être là…

La jeune femme acquiesça en se blottissant contre le torse de son petit ami et se mordit la lèvre.

-C'est comme si nous n'étions pas là de toute façon… Ron, quel genre d'amis sommes-nous ? Nous lui mentons !!

-On ne lui ment pas ! Protesta le jeune sorcier. On lui cache seulement quelques détails…

-Quelques détails ?! Ça fait presque deux mois que nous sortons ensemble et nous ne lui avons toujours rien dit ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Tu appelles ça un détail ?!

Ron soupira:

-Ce n'est pas le moment…

-Ça ne sera jamais le bon moment ! Je n'en peux plus Ron… je suis extenuée… voir Harry dans cet état me ronge et… et la guerre approche… tellement vite…. Chuchota-t-elle. Je ne suis pas prête… j'ai tellement peur !

Il soupira et l'attira tout contre lui.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur…. C'est normal… mais il faut qu'on reste fort…. On doit rester fort Hermione ! L'un pour l'autre… et pour Harry….

Elle acquiesça en souriant tristement, profitant de la chaleur de son rouquin préféré et soupira.

-Merci… d'être là….

Il sourit et se mit à la bercer doucement en chantonnant.

-I'll be your cloud up in the sky… I'll be your shoulder when you cry… I hear your voices when you call me… I am your Angel, And when all hope is gone, I'm here… No matter how far you are, I'm near… It makes no difference…I am your Angel, I'm your Angel…forever….

-C'est si beau…murmura Hermione en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller tout contre lui. …ne t'arrêtes pas s'il te plaît…

Il acquiesça et continua à chanter à mi-voix tandis que la jeune femme s'endormait peu à peu dans ses bras protecteurs…

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le soleil semblait levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà…

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était des voix dans la chambre voisine qui l'avaient réveillé.

Elle se leva précipitamment et descendit les escalier pour trouver Ron et Harry en pleine dispute:

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu parles pas sérieusement ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Ron ! Elle…

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous criez? Demanda Hermione, prenant un air contrarié pour cacher son inquiétude..

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On t'a réveillé ? Demanda Ron d'une voix soucieuse.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mentit-elle. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe ici !

-Rien. Répondit calmement Harry, l'air nullement perturbé. On discutait.

-Vraiment ? Fit-elle d'un ton dubitatif en posant son regard sur Ron. Vous discutiez ?

Le rouquin acquiesça en détournant les yeux:

-On… on parlait de Quidditch… cet abruti est persuadé que les Canon de Chudley vont se faire écraser !

-Et c'est le cas. Affirma Harry sans ciller. L'une de leur joueuse est accusée d'un crime, je disais à Ron qu'elle ne devait pas jouer un match de plus pour ça mais il pense qu'elle devrait continuer la partie… qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hermione ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête sans comprendre.

-Heu… je ne sais pas… je suppose que…

Un peu en retrait derrière Harry, Ron secoua vivement la tête et elle put lire sur ses lèvres "Ne dis pas ça !"

Elle hésita un instant. Ne pas dire quoi ?

-Oui ? Insista Harry.

-Et bien… je pense qu'on doit… être puni pour ses crimes…non… ?

Ron poussa un gémissement d'impuissance en se prenant la tête entre les mains tandis qu'Harry souriait étrangement.

-Je le pense aussi….

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de les questionner d'avantage. Madame Weasley entra à son tour dans la chambre, l'air un peu pressée.

-Venez déjeuner les enfants. Harry chéri, Arthur t'emmèneras au Ministère cet après-midi, tu as rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et Fudge, tu n'as pas oublié ?

-Ho… a vrai dire… Murmura Harry en regardant Ron, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Ca m'était sortit de l'esprit…

-Tu avais prévu quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda la mère de Ron. J'espère que ce n'était pas très important !

-Non, ça peut attendre ce soir ne vous en faites pas…

-Très bien ! Allez, descendez déjeuner! Et en vitesse ! Déclara-t-elle en les poussant vers l'escalier.

Hermione ne protesta pas et suivit donc ses deux meilleurs amis, espérant pouvoir avoir rapidement une discussion avec Ron. Que signifiait tout ça…?

Encore un début de fic ! Review please et vous comprendez bien vite ce qui se passe !


	2. Chapitre 2

_Holàlà merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me vont droit au coeur et je dois avouer que j'ai été très surprise d'en avoir autant pour ce petit chapitre plein de mystère ! Pour vous remercier je vous poste donc la suite aujourd'hui même ! Les prochains chapitres arriveront sûrement plus lentement car je ne les ai pas encore écrit mais j'y travaille !_

_Merci encore ! Gros bizous !_

Malheureusement, alors que Harry était partit pour le ministère, la mère de Ron semblait avoir décidé de ne pas les laisser seul de toute la journée. Contraints à diverses tâches ménagères dans l'immense demeure des Black, ils n'eurent pas une seconde à eux et malgré les regards insistants qu'elle jetait à son petit ami, Hermione due se résoudre à attendre la fin de soirée pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions….

Harry revint tard de son entretien au ministère, la nuit tombant déjà sur le square Grimmaurd. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte que Madame Weasley, abandonnant sa baguette et ses chiffons ensorcelés, se jeta sur lui pour le harceler de questions, bien vite interrompue par son mari.

- Molly, ce n'est pas le moment... Déclara-t-il avec un sourire las. Harry doit être un peu fatigué et il a besoin de décompresser, nous en reparlerons demain, tu veux bien….?

Pour une fois, elle acquiesça sans insister et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione:

- C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêtez pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à son plus jeune fils. Ho et Hermione, chérie, tu peux venir m'aider à mettre la table?

- Bien sûr, madame Weasley ! Répondit-elle en jetant un regard inquiet à Ron avant d'ajouter en chuchotant: Je vous retrouve en haut….

Elle suivit Molly dans la cuisine et eut juste le temps de voir Harry, très rapidement suivit de Ron, monter les escaliers en direction de leurs chambres….

Quand elle les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron étaient à nouveaux en train de crier.

- J'ai pris ma décision ! S'écria Harry. Et ce n'est pas toi qui me fera changer d'a….

Il s'interrompit en remarquant Hermione et serra les poings, cherchant visiblement à atténuer sa colère.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant elle aussi de rester calme malgré la frustration qui l'envahissait. Et ne me dites pas "rien" !

- Harry s'est mit dans la tête d'aller venger Sirius ! S'exclama Ron en continuant à fixer son meilleur ami dans les yeux, sans chercher à dissimuler sa désapprobation à cette idée.

- Quoi…?

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Tu veux dire… tuer Bellatrix… ? Mais… Harry… ! C'est insensé ! Comment… comment veux-tu, ne serait-ce que savoir où elle est ?!

- Je le sais. Répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je l'ai vue….

Hermione tourna les yeux vers Ron qui acquiesça doucement, augmentant la panique de la jeune femme.

- Tu veux dire… en rêve…? Gémit-elle. Ho mon Dieu, Harry… tu.. tu ne dois pas te fier à tes rêves ! C'est trop dangereux…Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit, Harry ! C'est de la folie !

Le Survivant secoua la tête:

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Hermione…. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, on doit être puni pour ses crimes….

- C'était… c'est différent !

- Ha parce que tu crois qu'elle ne doit pas être puni pour avoir tué Sirius ? Cria Harry. Tu crois que je devrais la laisser s'enfuir pour faire d'autres victimes alors que je sais où elle est et que je peux l'arrêter ?!

Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée, comprenant enfin tout le sens de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise….

Elle secoua la tête mais resta silencieuse, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de lui répondre.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas agir comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Insista pourtant Ron avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sirius est mort et tuer Bellatrix ne le ramènera pas ! Ça ne te soulagera pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? S'exclama Harry en avançant dangereusement vers le rouquin. Est-ce que tu sais ce que je ressens ? Non, tu ne sais pas ! Ne te mêle pas de ça !

- Les enfants, à table ! Résonna faiblement la voix de Madame Weasley dans le couloir.

- Nous aimions aussi Sirius ! Répondit Ron avec la même ferveur. Mais ce n'est pas la solution ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne te laisserai pas partir te suicider sans rien faire !

Harry serra à nouveaux les poings, mais lorsqu'il parla, sa fureur s'était transformée en une rage sourde, beaucoup plus inquiétante.

- Si tu n'est pas avec moi, Ron, tu es contre moi…. Déclara-t-il en fixant son meilleur ami dans les yeux. J'espère que c'est assez claire…

Et sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre en direction de la cuisine….

Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui soupira en baissant les yeux.

- On ne peut pas le laisser y aller….

Il releva doucement les yeux vers elle, sans ajouter un mot.

- Ron…murmura-t-elle inquiète face à son silence. Ron ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser y aller… pas vrai ?

- Je vais l'accompagner. Déclara-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

- Quoi ? Mais… Ron ! Non ! S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Tu ne peux pas l'encourager à faire ça ! C'est.. c'est de la folie !

Le rouquin secoua la tête:

- Tu l'as entendu comme moi ! Rien ne le fera changer d'avis ! Je n'y vais pas pour l'encourager.. mais pour le surveiller… et le protéger s'il le faut….

- Mais tu sais très bien que c'est du suicide ! On ne sait même pas si ses rêves ne lui viennent pas de Voldemort lui-même ! Et si c'était encore un piège ?

- C'est pour ça que je dois l'accompagner…. Il aura besoin de moi….

- Vous allez vous faire tuer ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux pas _me_ faire ça, Ron….

- Hermione…

Il s'approcha et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'y aller… mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je refuse de le laisser affronter ça tout seul… tu peux comprendre ça, non ? Est-ce que tu m'aimerais si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre…? Est-ce que tu m'aimerais si je le laissais se débrouiller seul sans rien faire ?

Non…la réponse était non, évidemment, mais l'idée qu'il allait se mettre en danger sur un coup de tête de Harry l'affolait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre…

Elle ne répondit pas et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Ron, Hermione ! Descendez manger ! Appela à nouveaux la mère de Ron.

Hermione leva des yeux embuées vers son petit ami et se détacha lentement de lui.

En silence, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'abandonna dans la chambre pour rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine, bien décidée à trouver un moyen pour les retenir….


	3. Chapitre 3

Il était près de minuit quand Hermione entendit des bruits de pas dans la chambre de Harry. Près d'elle, Ron releva la tête et écouta quelques instants avant de se lever à son tour.

Rien. Elle n'avait rien trouver pour les empêcher de partir…. Elle avait sottement pensé qu'ils changeraient d'avis à la dernière minute et elle réalisait à présent qu'elle avait eu tort…. Rien ne les retiendrait… pas même elle….

-Ron….

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire désolé et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

-Il est l'heure…. Je dois rejoindre Harry en bas…

Elle le rejoignit devant la porte et l'attrapa par le bras:

-N'y vas pas… supplia-t-elle malgré elle. Je t'en prie, Ron… ne me laisse pas….

-Hermione… soupira-t-il. Je… je dois le faire….

Elle acquiesça, luttant pour retenir ses larmes et se força à sourire:

-Je sais…. Alors laisse-moi venir avec vous !

-Non.

-Ron !

-Non ! Se serait encore plus dangereux ! Et puis, il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour prévenir les membres de l'Ordre quand nous serons partis….

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je veux que tu les préviennes, oui… dès que nous serons partis…. Ma mère va me tuer… ajouta-t-il en riant.

Hermione resta songeuse quelques instants et secoua la tête.

-Ron… et si tu ne reviens pas…? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. S'il t'arrive quelque chose ?!

-Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Attend…

Il alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac et revint le déposer dans la main de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est…? Murmura-t-elle bien qu'elle ait tout de suite deviné en examinant le petit miroir.

-C'est le même que celui que Sirius avait donné à Harry…Il te suffit de regarder dedans et de dire mon nom. J'en ai un identique, comme ça on pourra rester en contact… dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, visiblement soulagée de savoir qu'elle aurait un moyen de lui parler.

-Sois prudent… promet-moi que tu feras attention !

-Je te le promet…. Allez, viens…

Il l'attira tout contre lui en souriant tristement, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il savait que c'était dangereux… mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière…. Harry avait besoin de lui…

-Reviens vite… revenez vite tout les deux, sains et saufs….

-Il faut que j'y aille…. Harry n'est pas d'humeur à m'attendre indéfiniment….

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avec tendresse et passion puis se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir, sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment que s'il voyait Hermione pleurer il ne pourrait plus partir….

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Il se figea et ferma les yeux:

-Je t'aime aussi….

Luttant contre l'envie de faire demi-tour il serra les poings et disparut bientôt à l'étage, laissant la jeune femme seule sur le palier de sa chambre.

Elle resta là un long moment, silencieuse, écoutant attentivement les moindres bruits du hall et quand elle fut parfaitement sûre qu'ils étaient parti, se précipita prévenir les Weasley….

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours extrèmement plaisir !J'espère que vous continuerez à m'en laisser ! Bizous !


	4. Chapitre 4

Onze heure du matin. Rien. Aucune nouvelle...

Aussitôt que, prévenu par Hermione, Arthur Weasley avait donné l'alerte, l'Ordre au grand complet s'était mobilisé pour partir à la recherche d'Harry et de Ron, cherchant partout où Bellatrix était susceptible de se trouver. En vain...

Hermione, assise dans le couloir, attendait les rapports des différentes équipes de recherches avec une crainte un sentiment de culpabilité grandissants... Jamais elle n'aurait dû les laisser partir...

Un Crac retentissant la fit sursauter et pour l'unième fois de la matinée Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond. Pourtant cette fois, elle ne fit pas face à la mine dépitée de Tonks ou à la colère noire de Maugrey, non... cette fois elle vit Lupin, tenant avec difficulté un Harry désorienté, le front en sang, criant et pleurant...

Paniquée, elle se précipita vers eux tandis que Lupin obligeait Harry à s'asseoir sur le sol.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible, dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione, le visage particulièrement pâle.

Elle acquiesça, encore déboussolée et prit la mai de Harry dans la sienne, essayant d'attirer son attention.

- Harry... Harry, regarde-moi... je t'en prie, Harry...

Il obéit finalement, le regard hagard, la fixant sans la voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Harry !

- Je les ai tués... murmura-t-il, absent, je les ai tués...

Hermione se figea et serra plus fort la main de Harry dans la sienne.

- Qui... ? Qui ? Harry, où est Ron ? Où est Ron !

- Je les a tués... répéta-t-il en sanglotant. Je les a tués...

Hermione secoua la tête et répéta:

- Qui ? Harry, Seigneur, dis-moi où est Ron... Dis-moi qu'il va bien... !

- C'est ma faute... je ne voulais pas... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas !

- Ho par Merlin ! Harry ! S'écria Madame Weasley en sortant de la cuisine.

Elle se précipita vers lui et, écartant Hermione sans ménagement, le serra contre elle avant de l'aider à se relever pour l'emmener dans la cuisine.

Hermione resta seule, agenouillée sur le sol, tremblante, et sursauta à nouveau quand un autre craquement caractéristique retentit dans le Hall.

- Ron ?

Elle se releva avec difficulté pour trouver Lupin, Maugrey et Arthur Weasley, livides.

Lupin croisa son regard et secoua la tête d'un air désolé:

- Disparus... Aucune trace... ni de Bellatrix, ni de Ron... Rien... Disparus...

Hermione plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et sentit ses sanglots l'étouffer. Elle se sentit vaciller et s'effondra, inconsciente, dans les bras de son ancien professeur.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, seule dans sa chambre, un serviette humide sur le front. Elle se leva en hâte mais elle ne pu ignorer le vertige qui l'envahit quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle resta immobile quelques instants la tête en bas, le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis refit un essai en s'appuyant sur le lit. Une fois sûre qu'elle n'allait pas s'effondrer sur le sol, elle sortit de sa chambre et se trouva nez à nez avec Lupin dont le visage trahissait l'état de fatigue avancé. 

- Hermione que faites-vous déjà debout ? S'exclama-t-il, inquiet. Vous devez vous reposer !

- Où est Harry ? Est-ce que vous avez retrouver Ron ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt sans faire attention à ses propos.

- Harry est dans sa chambre avec Molly et madame Pomfresh. En ce qui concerne Ron, nous sommes toujours en train de faire des recherches... Annonça-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait confiante mais qui ne l'était pas du tout.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et retint un soupir de détresse.

- Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente? S'informa-t-elle.

- Sept heures... Il est dix-huit heures.

- Est-ce que je peux aller voir Harry ?

- Oui... mais ne lui pose pas trop de question... Conseilla-t-il. Il ne se souvient pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé... Il est un peu perturbé...

Hermione acquiesça distraitement et le remercia avant de rejoindre la chambre de Harry au moment même où les deux femmes qui s'occupaient de lui, sortaient.

- Hermione, chérie, tu devrais être couchée !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Weasley, je vais bien... Je voudrais juste voir Harry...

- Oui... oui, bien sûr... Vas-y...

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner et l'interpella:

- Madame Weasley !

- Oui, ma chérie ?

- Je... Je suis sûre que… que Ron va bien... Souffla-t-elle, plus pour se rassurer que par conviction.

La mère du rouquin sourit faiblement, les yeux embués et acquiesça:

- Moi aussi... murmura-t-elle, j'en suis persuadée...

Hemione respira profondément, refoulant ses larmes et entra dans la chambre d'Harry.

_Merci à tous ! Continuez à me laissez des reviews! Dslée pour l'attente !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello !Voilà ENFIN la suite ! Je suis désolée pour ce grand laps de temps ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Laissez-moi votre avis ! Kiss ! Et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

/ Harry... 

Le survivant se tourna vers elle, le front plissé, les yeux inquiets.

/ Hermione...

/ Comment tu te sens ?

/ Stupide… souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je suis désolé, Hermione…. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Je n'étais pas moi-même… je ne voulais pas…je…

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le serra quelques instants dans ses bras.

/ Je sais, Harry…. Shhhh… ne t'en fais pas… tout va s'arranger… Murmura-t-elle, essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

/ Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé des traces de Ron…?

/ Non, répondit-elle d'une voix brisée. Aucune…

Harry la serra un peu plus contre lui:

/ Bellatrix est morte….

Hermione frissonna et releva la tête, inquiète.

/ Comment le sais-tu ?

/ C'est moi qui l'ai tué… dit-il d'une voix blanche.

/ Quoi ?

/ Je ne voulais pas… mais… elle s'est jetée sur nous et… Je ne me souviens plus, Hermione…dit-il d'une voix brisée. Et si j'avais fait du mal à Ron…?

/ Non, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main, des larmes dans les yeux. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça… tu n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Ron, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

/ Mais je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ! Peut-être que… ou alors je l'ai…

/ Non ! Harry ! S'écria vivement Hermione. Ron va bien ! Je suis sûre qu'il va bien ! Je le sais ! Je le sais….

Il la regarda un instant sans comprendre et soupira:

/ Peut-être qu'ils l'ont emmenés…

Hermione releva la tête, surprise.

/ Quoi ? Qui ça ?

/ Bellatrix n'était pas seule… je ne me souviens plus exactement… mais… peut-être qu'ils.. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont emmenés avec eux… Non c'est illogique… ils m'auraient pris moi aussi… ça n'a aucun sens…

Hermione se leva soudain, semblant réfléchir intensément.

/ Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient…murmura-t-elle.

/ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

/ Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas t'avoir… dit-elle avec plus de conviction. Voldemort leur a sûrement interdit de te tuer…

/ Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Questionna Harry, de plus en plus perdu.

/ Parce qu'il veut le faire lui-même….

Harry secoua la tête:

/ C'est stupide ! Dans ce cas ils m'auraient emmené à lui pour qu'il me tue !

Hermione acquiesça, livide.

/ Oui… mais ça aurait été trop facile…dit-elle, suivant son raisonnement. ça n'aurait pas été drôle….

/ DRÔLE ? Je ne trouve PAS ça DRÔLE ! Cria-t-il avec rage.

Hermione secoua la tête, une main sur la bouche, l'air désespéré:

/ Il joue, Harry… il est en train de jouer avec nous….

Le survivant se raidit et sembla tout à coup réaliser ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait… oui elle avait raison, il jouait…

/ Comme une partie d'échec… murmura-t-il. Il avait tout prévu... et il vient de prendre l'un des pièces les plus importantes de mon jeu….


	6. Chapitre 6

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, se maudissant intérieurement. Elle avait été tellement stupide ! Mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ?

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et alla fébrilement fouiller dans son armoire d'où elle ressortit prudemment un petit miroir, les mains tremblantes.

"Ho mon dieu, faites qu'il aille bien… je vous en supplie, faites qu'il aille bien…"

Elle regarda longuement le miroir, respirant profondément puis déclara à haute voix:

"Ron…."

L'image du miroir ne changea pas, lui renvoyant uniquement son visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

"Ron Weasley ! Insista-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ronald Weasley !"

Son reflet se mit à clignoter et disparut bientôt remplacé par le visage tuméfié de son petit ami.

"Ron !"

"Ho bon sang, Hermione…"

La jeune femme se mit à rire de soulagement à travers ses larmes, ne remarquant pas immédiatement les nombreuses blessures dont semblait souffrir le rouquin.

"Tu es vivant ! Seigneur, tu es vivant ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai eu tellement peur… Où es-tu ?"

"Je sais pas… souffla-t-il avec difficulté. Dans une cellule…"

Il poussa un gémissement et sembla se recroqueviller sur le sol.

"Ron ! Par Merlin, tu es blessé ? Comprit-elle avec effroi."

"Je crois que j'ai une côte cassée… et je sens plus mon épaule droite… haleta-t-il. Mais ça va… ne t'inquiète pas…."

Les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent.

"Ron, il faut que je sache où tu es… implora-t-elle. On va te sortir de là… tu vas revenir à la maison…."

"Je ne sais pas, Hermione… je ne sais pas où je suis… Mais _il_ est là… je l'ai vu…."

La jeune femme vit la peur se refléter sur le visage de Ron et sentit une panique grandissante s'emparer d'elle.

"Ron…"

"Je suis content.. de t'avoir revu…"

"Ron !"

"Ils vont revenir… gémit-il. Dis à ma mère que je vais bien… et préviens Dumbledore… que… dis-lui que Voldemort sait…"

"Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron…? Je t'en prie… sanglota-t-elle."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas. Ca va aller… il a besoin de moi pour le moment… il ne me fera rien… garde le miroir avec toi… J'essaierai.. j'essaierai de te contacter le plus vite possible…"

Elle acquiesça malgré elle.

"Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle. Alors je t'en prie… fais attention à toi… on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là… je te le jure…"

"Je sais… j'ai confiance en toi… je t'aime aussi… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… répéta-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas…"

Une seconde plus tard l'image du rouquin disparaissait du petit miroir, ne reflétant plus que le visage de la jeune femme ravagé par les larmes.

Elle se leva en titubant et sortit de sa chambre en courant pour prévenir les membres de l'Ordre… Ron était vivant… c'était la seule chose importante pour le moment… la seule chose à laquelle elle souhait penser et se raccrocher… Ron était vivant….


	7. Chapitre 7

_Je suis désolée de l'attente, avec toutes mes autres fics j'en ai un peu laissés d'autres de côté, mais j'essais de m'y remettre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Gros bizous !_

* * *

Trois jours… trois longs jours qu'elle avait réussie à contacter Ron… et aucune nouvelle depuis…. L'ignorance est la pire des choses… elle ne savait rien mais avait la certitude que Voldemort lui faisait du mal et cela la hantait… Ron était en train de souffrir… seul… dans une cellule…

L'Ordre recherchait activement toutes les cachettes potentielles du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais leurs recherches étaient, jusque là, restées inutiles…. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'indices…

"Hermione…"

La jeune femme leva les yeux du petit miroir qui ne la quittait plus et sourit tristement en regardant Harry entrer dans la chambre.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Demanda-t-il.

"C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question…" parvint-elle à plaisanter.

"Je suis désolée, Hermione… c'est ma faute… je te jure que je ferai n'importe quoi pour le ramener…"

"Je sais, Harry. Murmura-t-elle. Je sais."

Elle frissonna quand il posa un main sur son épaule et ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qu'elle repoussait depuis maintenant trois jours.

"Ron… me manque…sanglota-t-elle. Il me manque tellement…."

"Il me manque aussi…"

Hermione secoua la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre… ils avaient caché leur relation à tout le monde… elle n'avait personne à qui se confier… personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment… et elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'avouer à qui que ce soit… ils devaient être deux pour avouer leur relation… si elle faisait ça seule, c'était presque le considérer comme déjà mort….

"Harry…?"

"Oui…?"

"De quoi parlait Ron quand il a dit… que Voldemort savait ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr, mais… on… on avait… on avait prévu de l'affronter…"

"Quoi ?"

"Avec l'Ordre… tout était prévu… on avait trouvé… un… un point faible… une faille… mais… c'est foutu maintenant…."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Ron était au courant…" soupira Harry.

Hermione étouffa un cri, comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Ron avait sûrement été torturé… et ils lui avaient soutirés toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient:

"Pourquoi…. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'étais pas au courant ?"

"C'est… c'était une décision de Ron et moi…On voulait… te tenir à l'écart…"

"Mais bon sang, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Est-ce que tu te rends comptes ! S'écria-t-elle soudain. J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pu faire une chose pareille ! J'aurais pu vous aider ! J'aurais pu… j'aurais… c'est injuste !"

"On voulait juste… que tu sois en sécurité… je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi…"

"Tu as forcé Ron à te suivre ! Hurla-t-elle, des larmes de rage et de peine coulant sur ses joues. Tu l'as forcé à y aller et par ta faute, il est peut-être en train de mourir !"

Harry baissa les yeux.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits:

"Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…."

"Tu as raison…"

"...Non…"

"Si…"

Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte:

"Je suis désolé… si je pouvais prendre sa place je le ferrais…."

Hermione éclata en sanglot tandis que la porte se refermait brusquement. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… elle était en colère, elle était triste… et elle avait si peur… tellement peur….

"Hermione…?"

La brunette sursauta et chercha fébrilement le miroir dans sa poche.

"Ron ? Ho mon dieu, Ron…" gémit-elle en voyant son visage couvert de blessures.

"Hermione…."

"Où est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Par Merlin, j'étais folle d'inquiétude !"

"Il faut que vous arrêtiez les recherches…" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu sais où tu es ?"

Il secoua la tête et ferma ses grands yeux bleus quelques seconde avant de dire dans un souffle:

"Je ne reviendrai pas, Hermione…."


End file.
